


Helping His Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andre divorced Audrey only recently, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Andre helps 12 year old Chloe
Relationships: André Bourgeois/Chloé Bourgeois
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Helping His Baby

Andre couldn't deal with it. He had just put his Chloe to bed.

"Will Mommy ever come back?"

Andre was surprised by the question, he had explained the situation so many times before. 

"Baby, it's just you and me for now, ok? Now go to sleep."

He was now in his private study, drinking some wine. Remembering, how not that long ago, Chloe had been born, and now, she was 12. He was sad, that her mother would miss so much. But it was for the best. He didn't want that sort of evil in her life. She was an angle, a beautif-

"Daddy?"

Andre turned, surprised to see Chloe, standing there. In that thin white night-dress, it was a little see through so Andre could see her-

"Something happened."

"What?"

"I think I cut mysel-"

Andre was quick to run to her side. He sighed in happiness.

"Chloe, its nothing, it just means that you're a big girl now."

"So now I can make babies?"

Andre gasped, surprised that his innocent little girl had just asked him this.

"How do yo-"

Chloe sighed, "Daddy, I have Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Emilie. I know that a man' s dick-"

"Don't say that!"

"Daddy," Chloe said a little mischievous, happy to know that she was annoying her father. Andre on the other hand, started to get happy. He didn't like how she said Daddy, but he also always, had loved her. She *did* say men dick, not boy.

"Yes honey, now go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you?..."

There was a silence in the air. Until...

"Fine, go to bed, I'll take a shower, and meet you there."

Chloe went skipping, her plan was working.

Andre walked out of the shower, he had beat his rod to try to calm down. He walked into his room (which was attached to his master bathroom) with his wet nearly bald head, and just a towel, to conceal his growing problem. He turned and was surprised to see his daughter. She had fallen asleep with her gown up to her hips, her hand on top of her young hairless pussy. Andre was mesmerized, he wanted to find out if she was still a virgin, he wanted to fuck her ha-

"Daddy?"

"Umm, Chloe, I thought you were asleep, I was, er, gonna tuck you in. Let me just-" He turned around and put on some extra loose boxers. He then turned off the main light and went into the bed next to his baby.

"Daddy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you happy I'm sleeping with you? Do you like seeing me in this dress?"

"Yea baby, why?"

"Because..." she flipped so fast, and was soon grabbing his now rock hard dick, through his boxers. "I can help"

"Baby, what are yo- Ugg! Yes!" Chloe had lowered his boxers as fast as lightning and had his large cock, in her little mouth. He soon grabbed her head and was forcing her down, chocking her. When he was close, he held her down. "Swallow it Baby! Swallow Daddy's cum!" She did, and then when she came up for air, she looked him in the eye.

"Did I do it right? Aunt Emilie said, that then you would be happy, and make me happy, please make me happy!" she begged

Andre was so happy they he was the mayor and could get away with it. "Yes baby, ok, now just stay calm Ill do all the work. He flipped them over and began his work. He laid on top of her and was traveling downwards, kissing every inch of her beautiful body.

When he got down, he gave her pussy a tentative lick, Chloe squirmed under him. 'I bet she's better than her slut of a mother"

"Daddy!"

"Chloe Baby, are you wet for your daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"OK you slut, get on your knees!"

"Yes, sir"

"Take my cock, Chloe! Yes, Bitch!" Andre loved her little mouth. 

He loved her.


End file.
